happily married?
by coveredincandy
Summary: Torrie Wilson was happily married until that one night John introduced his girlfriend to the rest of them. Now that she is in love with is she ready to face all the trials and tests thrown their way?
1. did you miss me?

**This is one of my old stories from my old site thingy yes I use to be "The Champ and The Covergirl" but it never let me log in so I made a new one. But luckily I found my old story on my computer so I decided I would stick to this one again.**

**Hope you enjoy it**

Plot: Torrie Wilson is happily married to Billy Kidman. But what happens when one of her closest friends John Cena brings his Girl friend to the WWE. Why can't Torrie help but feel jealous.

Other superstars: Christy/Dave Batista, Trish/Trademarc (Johns cousin), Stacy/Randy

Torrie and Billy arrived at the arena. They went in and were greeted by the wwe superstars.

"Vince" Torrie said hugging the chairman of the board Vince McMahon. If anyone even touched the chairman of the board they would be fired but Vince didn't mind when it came to Torrie. She was like his other daughter. Torrie treated Vince like her father. He had been there for her when she had trouble in the ring or even out of the ring.

"Oh Billy how are you" Vince said with his arm around Torrie

"Great Mr. McMahon how are you" Billy said smiling at Torrie and Vince.

"Great"

"Vince where's Steph" Torrie questioned him

"Oh she's dealing with this new story line we have in mind she's just gone to talk to the creative department" Vince replied

"Anything new for me" Billy asked

"Actually yes" Torrie looked at Billy with her angelic smile. "we want you to turn heel" Vince said.

Torrie didn't pay much attention to Vince and Billy she was wondering if Trish, Stacy and Christy arrived.

"Tor!" Torrie looked up to see her three favorite girlfriends.

"Hey" Torrie said happy to see them.

"Hey Billy oh and Mr. McMahon" Christy smiled.

"Hey girls" Vince and Billy replied

"Girls, Girls calm down" Torrie squealed while all three girls where hugging her.

"Oh my God Tor I have so much to tell you" Stacy screamed jumping up and down.

"Babe it's only been a week" Torrie chuckled

"Women" Billy said to Mr. McMahon rolling his eyes

"Hey" Trish said and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Mr. McMahon any diva matches scheduled for tonight" Trish asked looking Eager. Trish loved her matches. She loved the energy from the crowd she loved single matches but tag team were her favorites. She loved teaming with her girlfriends.

"Actually Trish there is, it's a tag team bra and panties match It's going to be Trish Stratus, Christy Hemme and Torrie Wilson against Candice Michelle, Victoria and Mickie James"

"Wow...cool" Torrie said

"Does it have to be bra and panties Vince" Trish asked

"What do you mean does it have to be bra and panties I love them" Christy Said excited

"Oh and Stace you and Mickie James are going to be special guest referees" Vince added

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Trish said banging her fist into her hand

"Calm down Stratus" Billy Chuckled

"Whatever Kidman I can't wait to get my hands on her... she took my women's title and she's a Psycho" Trish added

"Now... Now calm down Trish I'm afraid if you touch Mickie you will be suspended" Vince said seriously

"What" the Canadian diva said looking shocked

"But if she touches you first or provokes you in any way...feel free" Vince smirked

"That's better" Trish said raising her eyebrows at Torrie.

"Hey where the heck is my boyfriend" said Trish remembering about Marc

"Right here" Trish turned around to see marc, Batista and Randy.

"About time" Stacy said hugging the legend killer

"Oh so this is what you wanted to tell me" Torrie asked Stacy

"Yeah" Stacy said kissing Randy on the cheek. Torrie just giggled and nodded her head.

"Hey Dave" Christy said a little shy

"Hey Christy" Dave replied

"Hang on a Minute someone's missing" Trish said counting how many of them they were.

"Please don't tell me you're talking about Mickie" Billy said laughing

"Ha ha Kidman" Trish said getting him into a headlock.

She's right there is someone missing" Torrie said looking at all her friends "And it aint Mickie" All of a sudden Torrie felt two hands covering her eyes

"Guess who" The voice Said

"John" Torrie screamed removing his hands and hugging him

"What's up Billy" John Cena said shaking his hand

"Nothing much I'm just listening to Trish telling me how much she loves Mickie" he said looking at Trish

"That's it Kidman your dead" Trish said grabbing his head into another powerful headlock. While everyone watched Billy and Trish have a wrestling match John was talking to Torrie.

"Where were you" Torrie asked looking at the champ

"Why? Miss me" He asked playfully"

"Whatever" She smiled hitting him hard on his arm

"Oh my gosh is that the time the show is about to start" Christy screamed

"There's an hour left" John said looking at his watch

"Maybe for you but we have to get ready for our match" Stacy said

"Why what match have you got" john asked Torrie

"It's me, Trish and Christy against Victoria, Candice and Maria in a bra and panties match" Torrie told john

Why you fretting" John asked Stacy.

"Me and Mickie are guest referees" She said Pulling Torrie towards the locker room.

"See ya" all the divas said

"Bye" the guys replied.

* * *

Because this is one of my first stories it's kinda crappy lol but i'm gonna make it better. promise. Reviews would be lovely 


	2. bra and panties: part 1

Here's chapter 2 hope you like it!!

All the divas were getting ready. Christy wore a Batista "animal lover" shirt with black tracksuit bottoms and black boots. Trish wore her black and white stratus faction guaranteed shirt with her white pants and black boots. Stacy wore a sleeve less referees t-shirt with black leather shorts and boots. And Torrie wore her sleeve less t-shirt which had her name on it and black pants, her hair was curled and her fringe was straight.

"Don't mind me saying but we all look hot" Christy said examining everyone's outfits

"Believe me I look hotter in my normal wrestling gear why couldn't Vince make it a normal match" Trish said moaning to herself.

"I'm sure the fans will enjoy a little booty" Torrie said to the other girls shaking her booty making them laugh.

"That's the only reason I'm doing it" Trish said applying her lip gloss.

"Looks like where up in about a minute" said Torrie all the girls walked out together

"Marc... Billy what you two doing" Trish asked her boyfriend

"Came to wish you all good luck" marc said pecking all the divas on the cheek

"And you" Trish said to Billy smirking

"The same" He pecked them all on the cheek When he came and pecked Torrie he pinched her ass.

"Hey" Torrie chuckled

"Good luck babe" he whispered in her ear 

Batista, John, Billy, Randy, HBK, Bigshow, Marc and Kane sat down to watch the match

INSIDE THE RING:

"Ladies and gentleman this match is a tag team bra and panties match and the only way to win this match is to remove all three opponents clothes until they are in their bra and panties" Lillian smiled listening to the fans cheer.

Mickie James entrance music echoed through out the whole arena.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome one of your special guest referees Mickie James"

Mickie came out in a referee's shirt and a short black mini skirt holding her women's title.

Stacy Keibler music was up next.

"And your other special guest referee Stacy Keibler"

"Theirs my girl" Randy said clapping his hands the fans screamed and out came Stacy Keibler she smiled and waved at the crowd. She did her usual entrance which pleased the fans and stood near Lillian looking at Mickie.

"Let me show you what love is, let me show you how to move your body let me show you how to make me crazy to much lovin' never hurt nobody"

"Ladies and gentleman Candice Michelle"

Candice came out wearing a black shirt with a pink playboy bunny rabbit on it and black pants. She got in the ring and blew a kiss to Stacy Keibler who just looked at her disgusted.

"I aint the lady to mess with"

Victoria came out with a khaki shirt saying "tell your boyfriend I said thanks" and black shorts. She looked at the fans frowning and kissed Candice passionately.

Stacy looked at them with her eyebrows raised. Shocked. Victoria went up to Stacy and pointed to her t-shirt

"Tell your boyfriend I said thanks"

Stacy ignored the comment and pushed past Victoria

"What the hell... Stacy why don't you just get her" randy said confused

"She's doing the right thing you dope" Cena said to Randy "Think about it if she attacks Victoria it could get her team disqualified and her getting attacked by the three losers" john explained to Randy.

Randy looked back at the T.V. and saw Maria in the ring who was jumping up and down in joy.

Christy's music came on and Stacy smiled. She wasn't the only one. So was Batista.  
Christy came out jumping up and down dancing.

"Hey would you look at that Dave, Christy's an animal lover" hbk said to the animal smirking.

Trish was up next "Ladies and gentleman Trish Stratus"

Trish came out looking at Mickie. She got in the ring and came face to face with Mickie.

"You want a piece of me" Mickie screamed

"Damn right" Trish said to Mickie. She moved back and focused her attention on Candice, Maria and Victoria.

"That was close" Billy said to Marc

"That girl never listens" Marc said looking at the screen

"That's Trish Stratus for ya" Bigshow said checking out his favorite diva

"Your not enough for me, nooooooo just another man in love with me, just another man hey hey Gotta open up your eyes and see, yeah Your not enough for me" the fans screamed that much that you could barely hear Lillian.

John Cena Smiled and checked out Torrie "gorgeous" he thought "Wait a minute john you shouldn't be thinking that she's married" he thought to himself looking at Billy who was proud of his girl. John just turned back to the screen and watched Torrie do her thing in the ring.

Torrie blew kisses at the fans and got in to the ring. Candice looked at Torrie and pointed to her Playboy t-shirt and did her go daddy dance Torrie looked back at Trish and Christy and got a hold of Candice's shirt and ripped it off

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. bra and panties: part 2

"WOW" jerry the king Lawler screamed "Puppies"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Candice screamed trying to cover up her dark pink bra.  
Torrie and stacy laughed at Candice while Mickie tried to help her up. She ran and tagged in Maria who was wearing a Mrs-cena t-shirt started jumping up and down in joy.

She got into the ring and slapped Torrie right on the face. Torrie put her hand on her face and jumped on top of Maria banging her head on the mat. While Maria lay on the mat in pain Torrie tagged in Trish.

"In comes Trish Stratus king" JR said

"How can you watch Trish my eyes are on Candice" King said wiping the sweat off his face.

"What's wrong with Trish king" Jr asked

"Nothing she's beautiful I'm just waiting for her top off then I'll concentrate on her but right now the only diva with no shirt on is Candice"

Trish grabbed Maria by her hair and set her up for a powerful DDT. Before executing this powerful maneuver she turned to Mickie

"This is going to be you"

Maria was knocked out. Trish got up laughing while Mickie was in shock.  
Trish grabbed Maria's pants and pulled them off. She rapped them around Stacy.

"PANTIES... WHITE PANTIES" King screamed

"Calm down king" Jr said nearly deaf

Mickie grabbed Maria by the arm and dragged her to her corner and made her tag Victoria.

"What the hell are you doing" Stacy screamed at Mickie.

Victoria came in and clotheslined Trish. Torrie and Christy looked on worried while Candice and Maria laughed.

"How do you like that" Mickie screamed near Trish. Stacy grabbed Mickie and told her to back off. Victoria started climbing the top rope when Trish got up and kicked her.

She screamed in pain on the top apron. Trish got ready and did the legstring.  
She got caught in mid-air by Victoria which gave her easy access to remove Trish's pants and reveal her black thong

"Yessssss" The big show cheered backstage

"What the hell" marc said looking at big show

"Oh I mean nooooooo" Big show said embarrassed

Trish looked at Mickie who was staring at her ass and then looked at Victoria who was still on the top apron celebrating. She then smirked and did her leg string once again this time successful. Trish then removed Victoria's shirt, and threw it in Mickie face.

"PUPPIES...BOOTIES I LOV THESE MATCHES" king screamed.

Trish walked to her corner and tagged in Christy. Christy got in the ring excited looked at Victoria shrugged her shoulders and removed Victoria's pants. She danced around the ring and kissed Stacy on the Cheek. She threw Victoria's pants to the audience.

"You Bitch" Victoria screamed and pulled Christy's pants off to show her light blue thong. 

Christy wasn't to worried she got Victoria and planted a twist of fate. Candice ran into the ring and so did Torrie.

"CATFIGHT" JR said getting excited

Mickie pulled Torrie off Candice and ripped Torrie's shirt off to reveal her red bra.  
Trish got into the ring and was about to slap Mickie when Stacy stopped her.  
Mickie wasn't paying much attention to Stacy but was staring at Trish's ass.  
Mickie licked her lips and slapped Trish on her ass and then licked her hand.

"I've been waiting for you to do that" Trish smirked looking at Mickie and then chick kicked her. Torrie then pulled off Mickie's skirt.

Maria was about to attack Torrie and Trish from behind when Christy ripped her shirt off. Torrie, Trish and Christy focused their attention on Candice who was to busy arguing with Stacy.

"Why don't you do something" Candice screamed at Stacy before slapping her on the face. Stacy pushed Candice Towards Torrie, Trish and Christy.  
Torrie then executed her finishing move and all four divas removed Candice's pants.

"Ladies and gentleman your winners Torrie Wilson, Trish stratus and Christy Hemme"

All the fans began to cheer while Torrie, Trish, Christy and Stacy watched Mickie, Candice, Maria and Victoria walk up the ramp trying to cover themselves up. Christy grabbed the microphone off Lillian.

"Who'd like me to take my top off?"

All the fans began to scream and Christy removed her top and danced around the ring.

"Who'd like Stacy to take her clothes off" Christy asked the fans.

"Trish, Torrie Take your clothes off". Torrie removed her pants while Trish took her top off.

All four divas stood in the ring posing for the fans. Christy got out of the ring and went to King and gave him her top and kissed him on the cheek.

All four divas walked up the ramp and posed one more time for the fans before going backstage


	4. after the match

Christy, Torrie, Trish and Stacy walked backstage laughing.

"I am so glad I got to chick kick that bitch" Trish Stratus said smiling with joy.

"I bet you are and Vince can't suspend you because she spanked you first" Christy informed Trish.

"Thanks for reminding me about that" Trish said sarcastically looking at the red patch on the left cheek of her ass.

While the girls were talking Randy, John, Billy, Batista and Marc came up to them with some type of clothing which would cover them up.

"Thanks babe" Trish said to Marc putting on the long robe that he gave her.

"Thanks Dave" Christy said blushing avoiding eye contact with him. Before Torrie could thank Billy Stacy squealed

"Hey… Randy where's my robe?"

Randy looked at all the other guy's hoping that they would have picked it up and then looked back at Stacy when he realized that he had forgotten it back in the locker room.

Before she could give him a lecture Billy interrupted

"Here have this". He said giving Torrie's robe to her.

"Thanks Billy" Stacy mumbled still keeping eye contact with randy.

"What am I going to wear" Torrie said still in her silky red lingerie.

Everyone looked at Torrie who just stood there a little embarrassed that everyone was staring at her.

John couldn't take it.

"Here" he said taking off his hustle, loyalty and respect t-shirt and giving it to her.

"Thanks" She smiled putting it on and then linking arms with the champ.

Billy was a little insecure now. The way Torrie had her arm wrapped around John's arm made him a little jealous. Of course it was perfectly normal to feel jealous. John could see it in Billy's eyes. Of course that was the same expression John had used earlier when he watched Billy cheer on his woman.

John pulled away from Torrie.

"Erm… Tor… I have to get ready for my match against Edge tonight so I'll see you guys later on" he turned getting ready to walk away when Torrie grabbed him by his arm and turned him towards her.

"Good luck" she pecked him on the cheek before turning around and walking off with the rest of them.

He watched her disappear before turning around to go get ready for his match against Edge.

THE LOCKER ROOM:

All the divas were dressed and they sat down with the rest of the guys to watch John's match.

"Ladies and gentlemen this match is scheduled for one fall and it is a non-title match making his way down to the ring first accompanied by Lita, EDGE"

They all watched Edge make his way down to the ring with his slut Lita through the widescreen.

They did there usual entrance which made Torrie feel sick.

"And now making his way down to the ring from West Newbury, Massachusetts he is the WWE Champion John Cena".

The crowd went crazy and so did Torrie's heart. She couldn't help but think he looked totally sexy. He was so different.

She smiled as she watched him get into the ring through the widescreen TV.

"You know you shouldn't be thinking that" Trish Stratus whispered to Torrie

"WHAT" Torrie whispered in shock!

"I saw you. One minute your face expression is normal then all of a sudden you smile. Girl I was totally like that with Marc. I would think something about him and then I would just smile" She looked at Torrie waiting for a reply.

"Could I remind you about something" Torrie said innocently to the Canadian bombshell.

"Sure"

"If you look over there" Torrie said pointing towards Billy "That guy there he is my husband" she told her smacking Trish on the arm.

There were a few minutes of silence between the two.

"Are you happy with Billy Tor" Trish asked out of the blue

They stared at each other for a couple of long seconds. Before Torrie could reply everyone clapped and praised John. She looked at the widescreen and smiled to see John holding the title above his head.

Trish stood up near her and looked at her.

"We'll talk about it later eh" she said before walking near marc.

Torrie grabbed john cena's shirt, the one he lent to her earlier and told Billy that she would be back, before leaving the locker room.

Next Chapter: Torrie goes and returns Johns shirt


	5. who the heck is liz?

John Cena was in the shower. He got out and wrapped a towel around him.

"God it kills" John mumbled holding his neck.

"Now I know what Benoit and Angle have to go through everyday"

Meanwhile Torrie was walking through the corridors heading towards Johns locker room. She was there.

She stood outside his door and took a deep breath before walking in.

"Hey John I came to return your…wooooooowwww" Torrie said stooping in the middle of her sentence and staring at John Cena with nothing but his towel on.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Erm I'll be outside just call me in when you're ready" Torrie said turning around and making her way out of his locker room.

She put her back against the door breathing heavily. She smirked picturing what she had just witnessed.

"Hey I'm ready" John said calling her in.

She walked in trying not to smirk.

"Hey sorry for walking in on you like that" she said sitting herself on the bench next to him.

"Nah it's ok, you should count yourself lucky you know only few women have the privilege to see me with nothing but a towel on" he winked at her

"Yeah right" she giggled "you're beginning to sound like Randy"

He laughed.

"Anyway what did you want to see me about" He asked her

"I came to return your shirt… thank you so much" she said handing it to him.

She smiled at him. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"So how was your match with Edge" Torrie quickly said trying to make conversation

"Not so good I injured my neck in the process" John mumbled in pain holding his neck

"You'll be fine" Torrie chuckled

Before John could say anything his mobile phone began to ring. He got his phone out from his pocket and looked at it. It was Liz.

_Perfect _John thought

"Hey Liz what's up" John said looking at Torrie who's expression was confused.

"I can't believe you won against Edge, oh my gosh I told, Amy, Linda, Brenda, Rihanna…"

"Liz what do you want" John said trying not to sound too rude

"Well you remember that time when you said I could come to the WWE whenever I wanted to… well I've decided I want to come next week"

He didn't reply

"So can I come" she asked eagerly

"Liz look…"

Before john could finish his sentence Liz started having a bitch fit

"John you promised me… you promised you liar, you liar I can't believe you, you're just like the rest, nothing but a worthless piece of…"

"You can come" John quickly shouted over the phone

"Really" she screamed excitedly over the phone

"Yeah erm… Liz I got to go bye" john quickly turned his phone off and looked at a puzzled Torrie.

"Liz… who the hell is Liz" Torrie asked.


	6. friends?

Before John could tell Torrie who Liz was Trish came bursting through the door.

"Oh" Trish said with one eyebrow raised

Torrie quickly realized why Trish made that little remark and moved back from John Cena.

"What's up Trishie" John asked her

"We're all going to the club and we just wanted to know if you guys want to come, and for the record my name is Trish" She told him

"Sure we want to come… Trish" John laughed

"Well come on then" Trish replied eagerly.

Both John and Torrie got up and followed Trish.

John, Torrie, Billy, Christy, Batista, Marc, Randy, Stacy and Ashley arrived at the club.

"Cool" Christy screamed before running on to the dance floor and going wild.

"Can I join you" Batista asked Christy

"Sure"

Meanwhile Ashley, John, Billy, Trish, Marc and Torrie sat at the table while Randy and Stacy went to get them some drinks.

"Marc can I have a word" Trish asked him before taking away from the table.

"Ask Ashley to dance with you" Trish pleaded with him

"What! Why"

"Because Matt's not here and she feel's a little left out… oh go on please"

"Fine, fine" said marc walking back to the table

"Hey where's Stacy and Randy" Trish asked them while she took a sip of her drink.

"Where do you think" John pointed towards the dance floor

"Cool their dancing" Trish said nudging Marcs shoulder.

"Speaking of dancing Ashley want to join me" Marc asked her

"Thanks" Ashley said before joining the rest of them on the dance floor.

"May I have the pleasure of asking you for a dance" Peter asked Trish

"Sure" she smiled

"Wait a second… I need permission off your love of your life" Peter told her

"Marc won't mind" Trish said confused

"I wasn't talking about Marc I was talking about Mickie" He laughed.

Trish punched him on the shoulder before joining him for a dance.

"Look's like it's just me and you" John said turning to Torrie

"I guess we could sit and talk I'm really not in the mood for dancing" she told him

"Whatever you want" he smiled.

"Dave and Christy are perfect aren't they" Torrie asked John

"Yeah they are… but Dave won't admit that he like's her I mean I don't know what he's scared of" John said taking a sip out of his drink

"It happens in love" Torrie chuckled

"You must really love Billy… huh" John asked Torrie

Torrie didn't know what to say, he just came out with this phrase.

"What do you mean… of course I love him" Torrie said a little offended

"Tor don't get offended what I meant is that you married him so you must love him" John said feeling a little angry with himself because he offended the closest person in his heart.

"Well duh" Torrie replied sarcastically looking at the rest of the guys dancing.

John sighed and sat near Torrie

"Tor… Torrie, come on have you fallen out with me" John said putting a sad voice on

Torrie didn't answer

"I'm sorry" he said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Torrie let out a laugh.

"That's better" John whispered in her ear with his arms still wrapped around her

She turned and faced him.

"You cry baby" She said inches away from him.

He smiled and kept his arms in the same position as they were before, around her thin waist.

Trish saw everything that was going on.

"I'll be two minutes" she told Peter and walked up to John and Torrie.

"Erm… John marc wants you for a second" She told him

"Aight" he said moving his arms off Torrie's hips and walking up to marc

"What are you doing" Trish asked Torrie placing herself next to Torrie

"What" Torrie asked confused

"You were getting close to Cena" Trish said frustrated

"Don't be silly were just friends" Torrie said to Trish.

"Something tells me that you want to be more than friends and the only thing stopping you is Peter!" Trish said

Torrie looked at Trish in shock.


	7. flashbacks

Torrie woke up early in the morning. She turned around and saw Peter fast asleep. She remembered what Trish had said to her in the club. Was it because of Peter that she and john could not be together?

Meanwhile Trish was talking to Marc.

"I mean did you see how close they got" Trish said frustrated

"I know babe but you got to understand…"

"Understand what!" Trish bellowed at Marc "Torrie Wilson is married to Peter, and if your cousin doesn't be careful Torrie will start falling for his pathetic charms actually she is falling for his charms and loose Peter in the process"

"Look just hear me out" Marc pleaded with her

"I'm listening" Trish said folding her arms.

"Right… remember before Torrie got married how close her and John were, he use to treat her like he does now, but the only problem is he fails to realize she isn't Torrie Wilson anymore she is actually Torrie Gruner Wilson"

"Your point" Trish said acting not interested

"My point is he still treats Torrie the way he use too, you know his arms around her and all that" Marc finally finished.

A few moments of silence passed until Trish spoke.

"Does he love her, Marc" Trish looked at her boyfriend

"Does who love who" Marc said trying to avoid the subject

"Does John love Torrie?"

"I don't know" Marc lied

"Marc" Trish said angrily

"Yes he does" Marc said giving in

"Since when"

"Since he laid eyes on her, you should have seen how happy he was when he got told that he would have to save Torrie from Rene" Marc told Trish

"What was he like when he found out that Torrie was getting married" Trish asked interestingly.

"Heartbroken… he didn't know what to do with his emotions never mind himself" Marc told the Canadian bombshell.

"Do you think Torrie loves John" Marc asked Trish

"If she loved John why would she have married Peter?"

"So why were they getting so close, and don't blame John it was Torrie too" Marc told Trish

Trish sat their in silence; unfortunately she hadn't got the answers to that question.

Back in West Newbury Massachuttes John was awake in bed thinking about Torrie.

He was remembering after he had saved Torrie from Rene the conversation they had backstage.

FLASHBACK:

Torrie and John ran backstage laughing hand in hand.

"I can't believe it, Rene didn't know what hit him" Torrie chuckled

"Well he should… it was my fist" John said sarcastically.

Torrie just chuckled and sat on one of the boxes near her

They both fell silent for a few moments

"So I guess you'll be having a match with Rene then" she said breaking the silence

"yep and I can't wait to kick his ass"

Torrie laughed out loud

"What?" John asked her

"Nothing" she said still giggling

"Torrie"

"Fine… it's just the way you said that makes you look so cute" she smiled pulling his cheek.

"Tor, that hurts" John said rubbing his cheeks

"You big baby, what you going to do when René hit's you twice as hard"

"Hit him harder then he hit me"

Torrie couldn't help but laugh and she couldn't help but think he looked cute. Out of the blue Peter came and stood near Torrie and John.

"Hey John, hey baby"

"Hey" Torrie and John said together

"Right are you ready to go" Peter asked eagerly

"What's the rush" John asked

"Nothing nothing, it's just I need to ask Torrie something… in private.

"Okay" Torrie smiled

She struggled to get off the box

"Here" John said grabbing her by her thin waist and taking her off the box.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you" She said before walking off with peter.

END OF FLASHBACK

John smiled at himself remembering Torrie. Before he could think about her just a little bit longer his phone began to ring.

He struggled to find it until eventually he found it under his pillow. He looked at his phone and saw the name Liz.

"Liz" John said in an unpleasant tone.

"Hey baby, I was just wondering what shall I wear to raw" She asked him

"Anything you want… and Liz why you asking me, ask one of your girlfriends"

"I don't want to ask my girlfriends I want to ask my boyfriend now come on please help me out" She pleaded

"Well you could…"

"aaaagggggggghhhhhhhh I've got it" Liz screamed over the phone

"I'm going to dress up like my favorite diva"

"And who's that" john asked uninterested

"Torrie Wilson"

Hearing that name John suddenly shot up in bed.

"Torrie, you can't dress like Torrie"

"And why can't I" Liz said a little annoyed

"Well, first of all she's blonde and you're a brunette"

"So…. I'll just dress like her, I'll curl my hair and were some jeans and a t-shirt just like her"

"But… but" John tried to speak

"Okay, okay I have to go love you, bye" Liz quickly said before cutting John off.

"Great" John mumbled to himself

"raw's going to be a disaster,"


	8. deals and decisions

Torrie woke up the next morning. For some reason she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen at raw.

"It's probably just me" Torrie mumbled to herself walking to the bathroom to have a shower.

25 minutes later:

Torrie came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"Sexy" peter told her before walking behind her and putting his arms around her.

"Thanks" Torrie said awkwardly removing his hands from her waist.

"Tor what's wrong" peter asked confused.

"Nothing" Torrie simply replied before walking up to her wardrobe to find something to wear.

"I'm just going in the shower then" Peter said confused, still looking at Torrie

"Okay" She replied not once looking at him.

He went into the bathroom.

Torrie looked in her wardrobe and had no idea what to wear.

She took out her black top, with some jeans and her black boots.

She straightened her hair and put a band on it.

Her phone began to ring. She answered it.

"What's up Trish" Torrie said in a bit of a funny mood

"Nothing I was just wondering what you're wearing"

"You know when we went to sigh autographs for the fans in Chicago before Wrestlmania, those same clothes… so besides that what's up" Torrie said

"You mean what's up… with you" Trish said sensing something was wrong with Torrie

"Nothing I'm fine, I mean why won't I be, my best friend which is you said some awkward things to me a week ago in the club" Torrie mumbled angrily

"Torrie listen…"

"Shall I quote that same line my best friend used on me she said to me that she thinks that I want to be more than friends with Cena and the only thing that is stopping me is my husband" Torrie spat angrily.

"Do you blame me?" Trish shouted over the phone

"What!" Torrie said in shock

"I said do you blame me… the way Cena had his arms wrapped around you, the way you were chuckling and playing with your hair and oh the fact that you were inches away from him doesn't matter" Trish spat

Torrie didn't say a word and turned the phone off.

"Hey who was that" Peter said coming out of the shower dressed

"Do you have to know everything" Torrie said furiously

"No but I do need to know one thing are you coming to Raw or not because we need to set off in about… NOW" Peter said trying to cheer Torrie up

Torrie laughed sarcastically making it obvious to Peter she didn't find it funny and walked out of the door.

"Women" Peter mumbled to himself locking up.

Torrie and Peter arrived at the arena.

As peter was walking Torrie linked arms with him and they walked in together.

"Hey you two" Marc shouted at them from down the hall

They walked up to Trish, Marc, Randy, Stacy, Christy and Dave

While everybody was talking Torrie was talking to Trish.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said to you over the phone" Torrie said a little upset

"Its okay sweetie, I guess we were both mad" Trish said hugging Torrie.

While Trish was hugging Torrie she noticed John was down the hall with somebody else with him.

"John" Peter shouted him.

Torrie swung around to smile at the champ only to see him with his arm around some woman.

"Hey guy's" John said nervously

"Hey" They all said suspiciously

"John aren't you going to introduce us to your friend" Dave asked him

"Let me correct you there girlfriend" Liz said not one bit shy.

Torrie couldn't believe it her whole world crashed right before her eyes.

"Yeah… Erm you guys this is Liz my girlfriend" John nearly choked saying it.

Trish just looked at Torrie with a concern look on her face. She knew Torrie didn't like it one bit.

"Liz this is Trish Stratus Marc's girlfriend"

"Trish Stratus you came no 30 in most desirable women, what a shame" Liz spat

"Oh really I didn't even know you were on the list you…"

"Whoa" Marc said holding Trish back.

"Liz" John said angrily

"Okay so who are the rest of these… people?"

"This is Randy Orton and his girlfriend Stacy Keibler"

Liz walked up too Randy.

"Hey handsome and… Stacy" Liz said checking the legend killer out.

"Excuse me" Stacy said getting in front of Randy.

Liz walked back to John.

"Those two" She said pointing to Christy and Dave

"This is Dave Batista and Christy Hemme"

"Hey nice meeting you" Christy said walking up to Liz ready to give her a handshake.

"It's a shame I can't say the same about you" Liz muttered under her breath before smiling and shaking Christy's hand.

"And these two are Peter Gruner and his wife" John stopped and looked at a angry Torrie Wilson

"Torrie Wilson" John said

"TORRIE WILSON" Liz screamed

"Oh my god I absolutely love you you're my favorite diva look I even dressed like you" Liz jumped in joy

"With all do respect Liz I don't dress like that" Torrie said not trying to sound to bitter.

Torrie walked off leaving everybody else. She was surprised if they would even notice seen as they were all asking her questions.

John saw Torrie leave and ran after her.

"Tor wait up" John said running behind her.

She stopped with her hands on her hips.

"Hey" John said happy to see her

"Hey" Torrie said with hurt in her voice

Before she could walk off he grabbed her wrist and shoved her in the nearest room with himself. He closed the door.

"What's wrong" He asked her

"What's wrong… you bought your girlfriend to the arena, that's what's wrong" Torrie shouted

"You bring your husband and I don't complain" John replied

"That's different" Torrie mumbled in anger

"How's that different" John said walking up to her inches away from her

"Because he's my husband" Torrie said trying to move out of the way.

John grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall gently.

"You know you look so cute when you're mad… or even jealous" John chuckled

"Me jealous of her… yeah right she's the one who's trying to be me" Torrie spat trying to struggle out of his grasp.

John just stared at her. He found the way she was struggling out of his grasp sweet.

She stopped and stared at him.

"What" She said.

John didn't say anything and leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back with as much passion, telling herself it was wrong.

But for some reason it felt right, and she carried with her love making session with the man she always wanted and most importantly the man she loved John Cena.


	9. too many emotions

Trish realized that John and Torrie had gone.

"Shit" She mumbled to herself before trying to find them.

Meanwhile John and Torrie were still making out when the door opened. It was Peter.

"What the fuck" Peter said angrily

John and Torrie both looked at an angry Peter, and John let go of Torrie's wrist and stood back not knowing what to say.

"Oh my god Peter wait…" Torrie screamed and tried to run after Peter. Before she could run John grabbed her by the waist and bought her back to him putting her against the wall.

"This is the only chance you've got Tor, tell him you want to be with me not him" John said looking at a tearful Torrie Wilson.

"I can't" Torrie sobbed not knowing what to do

"You can.., remember I'll be here" John said trying to comfort her.

Torrie nodded and ran off to look for Peter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Peter" Trish screamed from down the hall

Peter turned around giving Trish an expression that he knew about everything.

"I'm so sorry" Trish said feeling sorry for peter

"It's not your fault, I know you tried your best not to let them get close" Peter said sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

Trish sat next to him looking at him with nothing but sorrow in his face. She put her hands on his face and bought him near her.

They stared at each other for a couple of long seconds before Trish leaned forward and kissed him passionately, Peter did the same this time grabbing Trish's waist and pulling her forward.

Little did they know that Marc was watching them through the locker room door. He walked off. His heart shattered in tiny pieces.

Trish stopped the kiss and looked at Peter.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you" She finally said before walking out of the locker room giving him one more glance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Torrie ran into her hotel room.

"Peter" She screamed out of breath

He came out of the bedroom looking at her like a furious animal ready to be unleashed.

"Peter let me explain"

"Let you explain Torrie, I think you've done enough explaining recently… with your tongue. I know you came here to tell me that your going to stay with John because you love him, well Torrie your not the only one who has fallen in love with someone else you know, I have too" Peter said with a huge grin on his face

"Who" Torrie said in shock

"Your best friend Trish Stratus" Marc said looking at Torrie dead in the eye.

"Well that's pathetic because she doesn't love you" Torrie said angrily running into the bedroom and collecting her stuff together.

"Oh that's why she kissed me" Peter said leaning against the bedroom door.

Torrie froze dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stood up and looked at Peter.

"That's right after I saw you and John having your make out session she came to my locker room to comfort me" Peter said grinning

Torrie turned back around and grabbed all her stuff and before walking out of the door Peter said "My ring"

Torrie looked at her finger where her wedding ring was placed she took it off and threw it in his face.

"Remember Tor what comes around goes around" Peter finally said before Torrie ran out of the hotel.

It was raining outside. Torrie stood still in the rain crying like mad.

"Hey"

She turned around and saw John wet through. He hugged her warmly and kissed her on her forehead. While she drained her sorrows.

"Let's go" He said before picking up her luggage and walking to his room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trish arrived at her and Marc's hotel room.

"Marc" she called out only she didn't get a reply. She walked into the living room only to see him dumped on the sofa.

"Peter found John and Torrie making out" She told him kneeling next to him

"He isn't the only one" Marc said sarcastically

"What do you mean baby" Trish asked Marc before sitting on his lap.

"I saw you and Peter Trish making out"

Trish looked at him in a shocked expression.

"Please Marc hear me out…" Trish pleaded with him

"I'm sleeping on the sofa" Marc said before removing Trish off his lap and turning the lamp off to go to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raw was miserable and quiet. Everybody had arrived and no one had said a word. Even Christy Hemme was acting strange.

Torrie and John walked backstage. John's arm around Torrie's waist. Torrie's face was swollen as a result of all the crying she had done the night before.

Trish walked past them looking even worse.

"Wait ago" She mumbled walking past John and Torrie

"Trish wait…" Torrie tried to call out to her friend wasn't successful. Just then Randy and Stacy walked past. They totally ignored John and Torrie. This hurt both of them.

"I'm just going to get a bottle of water" John said leaving Torrie sitting on a chair. She could see Christy and Batista.

"Dave I need to tell you something" Christy pleaded with him.

"Babe I have a match know can you wait afterwards" Batista said running towards the curtain.

"Dave please" Christy said standing in front of Torrie.

He had gone.

Christy stood near Torrie.

"Do me a favor when he comes back from his match" Christy said in tears

"Tell him I have been released" Before Christy carried on Torrie hugged and both the beautiful divas cried together.

Christy moved back from Torrie.

"Tell him I love him" Christy said walking off and making her leave. Torrie watched her leaving on the way hugging Randy, Stacy and Trish. A few miles further she met John and hugged him and then Marc.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been 15 minutes since Christy's departure and Batista came back from a bloody match.

"Torrie have you seen Christy" Dave asked her, he looked at Torrie suspiciously knowing that something wasn't right.

Torrie explained the whole story to Dave.

"She loved me" Dave said sitting down next to Torrie not knowing what to do with himself.

"So much has happened in such little time" Torrie mumble to herself sat near Batista and looking in the direction of Trish Stratus.

"So much".


	10. a smile never lasts for long

It had been a month since the drastic turning of events. John and Torrie were getting along with everyone and Trish and Marcs relationship was back on track. However Batista was still feeling a little lonely since Christy's departure

"Hey baby" Torrie said walking into Johns locker room who was just in a towel

"Hey… I could have been naked" john smirked at the blonde bombshell

Torrie laughed at this comment and walked up to John wrapping her arms around his muscular abs.

"Like I haven't seen it before" Torrie giggled in his ear

John picked Torrie up and put her over his shoulders while she giggled; he walked up to the leather couch in his locker room and laid her on it, placing himself on top of her. She laughed as he kissed her neck, trailing upwards until he met her soft lips. While John and Torrie were in between their making out session Marc came into the locker room.

"Woah" Marc said who froze dead in his tracks

John looked up at his cousin.

"Cover yourself up man"

John Cena looked at his towel that was coming off him while Torrie laughed. Still on top of her he sorted his towel out.

"Get off the poor girl John" Marc laughed

John was getting a little annoyed now. Still on top of Torrie he gave marc the eyes to go so he and Torrie could finish off what they were doing.

"Oh… well I only came in here because Trish sent me… she said that everybody has to ready in like half an hour because Vince wants everyone in the ring"

"Really" Torrie said pushing John so she could sit up straight. John was pissed off now and just sat there.

"Yeah so be ready" Marc said exiting the locker room

Torrie looked at John "Wow wonder what that's all about"

"Aha" john said putting on his pants making it obvious to Torrie he didn't care.

"We can finish having sex in the hotel room later" Torrie smirked

John just laughed at the comment and swung Torrie around in his arms.

"You know you make me the happiest person in the world" John smiled

"Duh" Torrie said sarcastically kissing John on the lips before they both fell back on the leather couch making love… again.

* * *

All the superstars and divas of the wwe were in the ring now. Torrie was standing with Trish while John was standing with Batista and Randy. There relationship had to be kept on the low on WWE screens. It was an order from Vince McMahon. John was walking around in the ring and stood behind Torrie.

"I love you" he whispered making sure that no one saw. He pinched her ass gently making her jump slightly and giggle. John walked back to Batista and Randy winking and smiling at Torrie constantly.

"Now I bet your wondering why were all standing in this very ring… well it's simply because my own blood has turned there back on me" Mr. McMahon said while all the superstars were confused.

Before Vince could carry on Stephanie McMahon's music played.

"You know what dad instead of whining like a little girl just tell these people what I've done" Stephanie smirked "Well I have bought ECW back" Stephanie paused a moment while the fans cheered "And I'd like to introduce to you the new GM of ECW… seen as I'm the owner" Stephanie smirked rubbing it in her dads face "PAUL HEYMAN"

Paul Heymans music played while the superstars looked at him in shock. They hated Paul Heyman and so did Stephanie off screen but she just followed her fathers order.

Paul smiled to himself before shaking Stephanie's hand and watching her walk backstage.

"Now as you know Vince McMahon I get everything I want" Paul laughed while Vince and the other superstars were shouting things at him. "I mean I can take anything or anyone from your little posse over there… I mean I take batista and make him into a wilder animal… I can take John Cena and take that belt off him… or even better" Paul licked his lips "I can take little Miss Torrie over there and make her give me a private lap dance" Torrie looked in disgust and Johns blood was fuming now.

Paul laughed it off and looked back at Vince "But I'm not going to take all the credit because one woman made me take on this GM job and that woman I'd like you to meet ladies and Gentleman… Vince… all the wwe superstars… and torrie" Paul winked.

John didn't care if their relationship was suppose to be on the low he stood near Torrie and put his arm around her waist. Batista and randy stood with them.

"Ladies and gentleman CHRISTY HEMME"

Christy's music played all over the arena and out she came.

John, Torrie, Trish and Randy looked at Batista who just smiled. He couldn't believe it right about now. But his smiled turned upside down when she kissed Paul heyman.


	11. heartbreak

"Why the fuck was she kissing that no good, obese, piece of shit?" said an angry Dave Batista as he walked from one side of the locker room to the other. "What the hell was she thinking?"

Not good in situations like these Torrie Wilson sat as far away as Dave as she possibly could. He had every right to be mad; the woman he loved was out there kissing somebody else. She couldn't help but think this is how angry Peter was when he caught her kissing John. She glanced over at her boyfriend who was deep in conversation with Randy Orton about the whole incident that just took place a few minutes ago. They were all in Dave's locker room now and it wasn't the happy vibe you'd normally get. It was **that** vibe. The vibe that was in the air when everyone found out about her and John. _God damnit, Torrie. Pull yourself together! Stop thinking about peter... that's all in the past_. But as much as she wanted to forget about it Peter was the only person on her mind. She knew she didn't love him but why was he on her mind so much? Deep in her thoughts Torrie hadn't realized that her boyfriend had now placed himself besides her on the couch looking up at the animal.

"Dave, just chill for a second, dawg... we'll figure this shit out. Christy's a smart girl, there must be a reason she's out there with Heyman"

"I got it" Trish Stratus snapped her fingers standing up all of a sudden. "Let me get this straight" she paced the room back and forth as the animal was doing earlier. "She was released from her contract, right?" Trish looked at all the superstars in the locker room who nodded their heads "It's simple. She's with him to get back into the business... she's using him, guys! I mean..." Trish chuckled "In all honesty, I know for a fact that Christy is _NOT_" she looked at Dave as she emphasized on the word not "attracted to Paul Heyman at all".

"Trish is right you guys" this time Torrie spoke "If anything, she was only crazy about you Dave. Trust me; you're the one she talked about all the time."

Deciding that whatever Trish and Torrie said had made sense Dave sat besides Randy and calmed himself down.

"I'm crazy about you"

Torrie looked over at John and smiled a little "what?" he leaned closer to her and growled in her ear "I'm crazy about you" knowing that this gave her butterflies he gently bit on her ear causing her to let out a small moan. "And I can't wait to show you how crazy I am about you tonight" kissing the sensitive spot on her neck he couldn't help but inhale her sweet perfume. God, they had been together 5 months already and although he didn't think it was possible he was falling more and more in love with her each day. He couldn't describe the bliss he felt every morning when he would wake up next to her. She was beautiful. Not like all the other girls he had dated, sure, they were beautiful too but Torrie... Torrie was in a class of her own.

"Why tonight? Can't you show me right now" Torrie smirked tugging on his jersey. Knowing it was impossible that he could drive her crazy right now due to the fact that most of the superstars were in the locker room, she felt the need to tease him a little. She inched her body closer to him kissing his adams apple. He let out a groan.

"As much as I'd love to drive you crazy right now, I have a match coming up, baby"

She laughed. "The match was the only thing that was holding you back? I thought the fact that we have several superstars in the locker room might be a reason"

"Nah" he smirked "I couldn't care less if they were here or not. I'd do you right here, right now, baby girl which Randy would not mind at all, saves him from spending all that money at those porn shops. We'd give him a free show"

"Hey!" she punched him on the shoulder making sure he knew she wasn't at all amused by what he said. "You disgust me" she huffed crossing her arms and looking in the other direction. Wrapping his arms gently around her waist and moving her closer to him, her back against his chest, he whispered those 3 words that really drove her crazy "I love you."

- - - - - - - xoxo

"Oh my god, Cole! Cena has been busted open!"

He had been in a handicap match against Kane and The Big Show for at least 20 minutes now and he was sore. He was being dominated by two giants and to make things worse Paul Heyman was in their corner, cheering them on. Besides Paul was Christy who stood there with no expression on her face. She felt for him, he was in pain and she knew it. What could she do though? He'd been chokeslammed for the 4th time in this match and now he couldn't move, he knew for a fact that this match was over. Until he heard her voice.

"John, get up!"

What the fuck was she doing here? It was made clear that no one was allowed to interfere in this match on John's part or he would be disqualified. He didn't care about that though, his girl was here and he knew she was going to get hurt. Looking over at Paul's expression he knew he was up to something. Using the ropes to pull himself up he looked over at her "Torrie, get outta here!" he yelled at her and she knew she should listen but why didn't she move? "Torrie! Get the fuck out of here!" before he could say anymore he was hit with steel chair and landed flat on his face which caused her to scream and jump in the ring. She knew this was wrong, she knew this was going to make him mad at her, she knew this could lead to nothing but chaos but she knelt by John's side screaming for him to get up. He was knocked out cold. She turned her attention at the man that pulled a cheap shot and hit her boyfriend with a chair: Paul Heyman. Torrie felt anger take over her body as she stood up and confronted him. The evil smirk plastered across his face gave her enough of a reason to extend her arm out and slap him across the face. She did it. Torrie was almost certain she could see steam coming out of his ears as he grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her against the turnbuckle.

"Paul, leave her! It's not worth it" To Torrie's surprise Christy had come to her defence but not even Christy could save Torrie from what was coming next.

"Get me a mic!" he spat at Christy "I said get me a damn mic" she did as she was told. He snatched the microphone out of her hand and noticed that John was gaining consciousness; he whispered something into the big show's ear!

"What are you doing to him?" Torrie screamed as she saw the Big Show handcuff John's hand to the other side of the rope. "Leave him alone" as hard as he tried to fight back he was now handcuffed to the rope. Noticing that Heyman was pressed up against his girl on the other side of the ring he started shouting in frustration!

"You even touch her, I swear to god"

"What will you do, John?" Heyman cut him off speaking into the mic. "What are you going to do? That's right..." he put his hands through Torrie's blonde hair which made John so much angrier than he already was. "You're going to do nothing, Cena!" tears formed in the Boise native's eyes as she knew she'd just made things a 100 times worse for John. She should have listened to him when he was telling her to go backstage and now she was regretting it. She didn't care what was going to happen to her, she cared about what effect it'd take on him once she got hurt.

"Y'see Torrie" Heyman continued "I knew your pretty little self was going to get involved in this match and i gotta admit" he looked over at John "You got yourself a wild woman" chuckling at the comment he continued "but I knew I wasn't the one who could tame you. Y'see Christy here told me you're little story, about how you two got together? It's a sweet story which made me decide that the only person who wanted to hurt Torrie more than me... The only person that wanted to hurt Torrie just to see you suffer John... is this guy"

_No fucking way._

It was him! It was her ex husband and she couldn't believe it. Trying to escape from the ring she pushed Heyman out of the way and before she could climb through the middle rope as fast as she could he had got her.

"Peter, don't do it!" John yelled. "You fucking touch her i'm gonna find you, man! I'm gonna find you and i'm going to fucking hurt you"

Ignoring John Cena he pulled his ex wife into the ring only to throw her down to the mat. John tried reaching out to her but he was stuck. He needed to save her, he needed to protect her. Finding it completely amusing that John was trying to save her Peter grabbed hold of her hair again as she let out a scream and giving John Cena one more smile he put her over her shoulders into the dreaded FU position.

Christy couldn't take anymore. Torrie was her friend; she meant so much more to her then being in this business. She stood in front of Peter screaming at him to let her go but no matter how much she pleaded with him he wasn't going to stop now. "Get here!" said a frustrated Paul Heyman and in a matter of 5 seconds Christy was on the floor holding her cheek in tears. Heyman had just slapped her and it hurt like a bitch too. Focusing his attention back on Peter who had Torrie in the FU position, he couldn't help but smile at what he witnessed next.

"You can't see me" with that Torrie was out cold. Peter had just FU'd her to the mat and John felt his heart break. He knelt down, one hand still handcuffed to the rope and the other trying to reach out for her. "aww, isn't that sweet" Keeping out of John's reach, Peter walked up to him. "She's not worth it, cena! She's not worth all this." He laughed in his face "She hurt me... you both hurt me! She ruined our friendship, man... look at her, I SAID LOOK AT HER" and he did. She laid there lifeless on the mat. He had never in his life felt so much pain in his heart like he was in this present moment in time. "This bitch isn't worth shit" who the hell was he to call her a bitch? John stood up, his body filled with anger, his expression like a predator ready to kill and without warning he spat right in Peter's face. A little shocked about what just happened Peter let out a laugh "You shouldn't have done that, man" and with that said he grabbed one leg of Torrie's and pulled her to the other side of the ring, just opposite Cena, this was the perfect view for him.

It all happened so fast that John had no time to react. Peter had just done the shooting star press on Torrie. His girl, the woman he loved... his everything. That bastard wasn't done yet though, lifting her dress above her stomach making sure her panties were in full display he opened up her legs and placed himself between her legs in the obvious " sexual position" allowing Paul Heyman to throw himself down to the mat and count "1...2...3" for the pin.

John Cena was a broken man.

* * *

let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
